Sentimientos, Placer y Verdad
by NonSam
Summary: Pasión y Sentimientos son una buena combinación, pero para Fate Testarossa Hallaown no sera sino una dura y cruel confrontación contra una verdad que se ha convertido en su mayor mentira...Que te espera en un mundo diferente al tuyo?, esa pregunta...es la base de mi existencia.
1. Verdades dolorosas

**Hola esta es mi primera historia así que me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews y recomendaciones**

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRYCAL NANOHA NO ME PERTENECE Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES...**

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMIENTOS, PLACER Y VERDAD.<strong>

"FATE POV"

El sentido de las palabras se pierde en lo que siento, en lo que vivo en este momento. Un dolor atraviesa mi pecho, mis ojos ya sienten dolor cuando se juntan con el aire, es imposible mantenerlos abiertos.

Siento mis piernas desfallecer y pronto tengo que apoyarme en la pared. Solo puedo sentir que las imágenes se repiten en mi mente.

FLASHBACK

Nanoha estaba en una misión, o eso pensaba yo. Yo caminaba aquella mañana por las aceras de Mid-childa, calentando un poco para mi entrenamiento matutino. Caminaba alegremente pues eran alrededor de la 6:15 a.m. y podía ver cada rincón del parque por el que pasaba. Muy pronto me encontré acelerando el paso, sin dejar de disfrutar el paisaje, corrí y corrí. Llegue al centro del parque un poco aislado y cubierto por frondosos arboles, pero que aún permitían acceso a la vista.

Me detuve en seco con las imágenes que veía. Me invadio la confusión, después pase a la rabia e ira y por ultimo al dolor. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veian, Nanoha mi esposa estaba apoyada contra un árbol. Pero lo que mas me impresiono fue ver dos brazos alrededor de su cabeza, apoyados en el tronco del árbol, una pierna metida en medio de las de ella. Ligeros gemidos escapando de su boca para luego ser acallados por unos labios que no eran los mios. No puede ser! me dije mentalmente, esto no puede estar pasando. Pasados unos minutos Sali de mi shock emocional y me di una patada mental por no actuar antes.

Me acerque y golpeé lo más fuerte que pude a aquella figura que hasta este momento no había detallado por mi mirada fija en Nanoha y sus movimientos. Nanoha abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró. Burdeos se encontraron con zafiros, sabia que en sus ojos se encontraban reflejados asombro y mucho pero mucho miedo.

Aquella figura se levantó del suelo tapándose la cara por el fuerte golpe que le propine pero ahí fue cuando pude ver, su cabello rubio largo pero no tan largo como el mio recogido con una cinta color verde, cuando se destapo la cara no me quedaron dudas al ver los ojos verdes y sus gafas de niño nerd que descansaban en unos de sus bolsillos, segui bajando mi mirada y vi su camisa algo desajustada y arrugada, cuando baje a su pantalón note un bulto que se hacia en su entrepierna. Con toda mi ira me lance sobre él para propinarle certeros golpes que lo dejarían marcado por varios días. Pero eso no era suficiente para mi, necesitaba desahogarme y hacerlo pagar por haber hecho lo estaba haciendo a Nanoha y también hacerlo pagar por haber traicionado la amistad y confianza que le dí. Le propine una patada de goleador en todo su miembro lo cual lo dejo casi sin aliento y sin ganas de gritar( lo cual no se si pòdria pues me encargue de que su cara y boca estuvieran inservibles por un tiempo) , al ver ahí tirado a Yunno Scrya me hacia preguntarme muchas cosas pero la voz de Nanoha me saco de mi trance

-Fate-chan no es lo que parece-demasiado sinismo pensé, al tiempo que ella intentaba acercarse a mi- mira, esto…

-Note me acerques-retrocediendo- no quiero que te acerque- me permití dejar salir salir unas cuantas lagrimas que demostraran un poco mas el dolor en mis palabras- No…

-Fate-chan por favor perdóname- sollozando y con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor perdóname es solo que me deje llevar..

- Te dejaste llevar – repetí- ¡¿TE DEJASTE LLEVAR?!- le grite- ¡¿SABES LO QUE IMPLICÓ ESE ''ME DEJE LLEVAR?!''- le dije gritando y agarrándola fuertemente de los brasos y sacudiéndola un poco, ella solo cerro lo ojos-

-No le hagas daño a Nanoha-chan-dijo levantándose el hurón, ese tono protector y como dijo el nombre de Nanoha me enfurecieron más, gire rápidamente mi cuerpo soltando bruscamente a Nanoha y propinándole una patada en el mandibula del Hurón desgraciado y este calló al suelo-

Nanoha llego rápidamente a intentar levatar a yunno del suelo lo cual le fue imposible ya que lo deje inconsiente. Me acerque hacia ella y la mire con ira. Ella solo se levanto y me percate de que hiba a decir algo pero se lo interrumpí

-No hace falta que digas nada, tus acciones hablan por ti misma, la verdad no sé en que momento deje de ser suficiente para ti, y mucho menos deje de saber en que momento dejaste de amarme- fui interrumpida.

-YO NUNCA HE DEJADO DE AMARTE!- dijo elevando la voz- Es-es es solo que tu casi siempre sales a misiones y me dejas sola con Vivio y Yuuno-kun estaba ahí como mi amigo y..-Ahora era yo quien la interrumpia.

-ENTONCES AHORA LE HECHAS LA CULPA A MI AUSENCIA?!, SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOLO LO HAGO PARA QUE A TI Y A VIVIO NO LES FALTE NADA Y PARA PODERTE COMPRAR LOS CAROS VESTIDOS QUE COMPRAS, LAS CARAS CENAS QUE HACES Y SOBRE TODO PARA TODOS TUS ANTOJOS-dije todo esto alzando la voz y con mucha ira.

-YO NUNCA TE PEDÍ TODO ESO!, SIEMPRE LO HACIA PORQUE ASÍ PODÍA PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON TIGO!- dijo esto con lagrima brotando de sus zafiros, lo cual me lleno de gran tristeza no solo por su comentario sino porque sabia que en el fondo ella tenia razón.

-Entonces no hay nada mas que decir Nanoha, quédate con yunno porque él si te puede dar el tiempo que yo lamento no haberte dado y por eso espero que seas feliz- dije esto con genuina tristeza- pero sabes…yo me quedare con Vivio porque no creo que yunno le pueda pagar todos sus gastos y antojos con un salario de un simple bibliotecario- le dije con rabia y despresio

- pues aunque lo vea poco señora almirante de la TSAB, ese salario y el mio de intructora nos servirá para vivir y mantener a Vivio, vamos a ver que decide el juez, dejar a una niña al cuidado de una mujer soltera que además le gustan la chicas o dejar que viva con una familia normal y tenga lo esencial- tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió

-lo ultimo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa la verdad pensaba que esto se podía solucionar pero veo que ella ya se hizo los planes desde hace tiempo- Nanoha…-Lagrimas salieron cual manantial después de lluvia- que no se te olvide que a ti también te gustan las chicas-dije como tratando de recordárselo- y además sabes que aquí en Mid-childa no hay discriminación- le dije dolida me espere de todo menos eso me hizo recordar cuando mi madre me rechazo por Alicia- esta bien ya veremos que decide el juez mientras... no volveras a verme…espera el acta de divorcio-finalice y Sali corriendo, pero como sabia que Nanoha venia corriendo detrás de mí hable a Bardiche

-Bardiche

-Yes, sir

-activa mi Barrier Jacket

-Yes, Sir

Me eleve lo más rápido que pude

-Bardiche, Sonic Move

-Yes, Sir.

-Bardiche llevame a la oficina de la almirande Hayate

-I will, Sir.

Para ese entonces ya la TSAB se había expandido y había mas de 1 almirante. llegue lo mas rápido que pude donde Hayate y pedí a bardiche que bloqueara cualquier tipo de comunicación. Llegue a la oficina de Hayate donde Rein me miro extrañada y a punto de decir algo pero no pudo porque entre de golpe en la oficina de Hayate, la cual estaba sentada viendo unos papeles en su escritorio pero cuando me vio entrar rápidamente se levanto y fue a mi encuentro con los brazos abiertos (no se si fue su sentido de intuición o las lagrimas y el semblante de mi cara, creo que fue su intuición).

-Fate-chan dime, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?- dijo con preocupación, sentándonos a ambas en el sofá de su oficina. Que consistía en un amplio escritorio de madera de cahoba, con una silla giratoria muy grande y en el frente dos sillas no tan grandes como la otra pero cómodas. Dos sillones en formas de L que juntos daban un gran Sofá y alfombras ,con grandes cuadros y esculturas que le encantaban a Hayate.

-Nanoha…Nanoha…Nanoha…Ella-Ella- le dije al borde del llanto y luchando para articular unas palabras

-¡¿QUE PASA FATE-CHAN?!, ¡¿LE PASO ALGO A NANOHA-CHAN?!-dijo entre preocupada, exaltada y asustada.

-NO!- me apresure a responderle- el-ella me estaba siendo infiel con yunno-dije rompiendo en llanto y aferrándome a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo buscando algo de compañía-ella…los encontré en el acto…-le dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello-

-Fate..chan- no supo que decir, creo que si no me hubiera visto en esta situación pensaría que le estaba jugando una broma pesada- n-no lo pue-puedo creer-

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera creido hasta que lo ví-le dije alzando la vista hasta sus ojos que reflejaban desconcierto- yo los vi ellos se estaban besando y ese maldito Huron estaba…él estaba- no pude terminar porque rompí en llanto

-Ya ya Fate-chan, no necesito que me cuentes para creerte- me acaricio el cabello con la palma de su mano en un gesto lleno de cariño y apoyo- pero ¿los enfrentaste? O ¿viniste aquí corriendo como una loca?

- Claro que los enfrente- le dije separándome de ella- y le deje un pequeño recuerdo al Hurón-le dije en un tono de voz que nunca pensé que tendría que utilizar, y veo que causo el efecto deseado porque Hayate se quedo estática mirándome- y con Nanoha estuve hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de divorcio-le dije finalizando con tristeza lo cual no paso desapercibido para Hayate porque enseguida me envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo que necesitaba mucho.

-Fate-chan…pero ¿no crees que fueron un poco apresuradas en tomar esa decisión?...¿no crees que podrían arreglar las cosas?...ya sabes, por Vivio- dijo esto Ultimo con un poco de pena y algo de…Miedo?

-Hayate si hubieras visto la convicción que contenían sus palabras al momento de hablarme del futuro que tendrían y hasta dijo que el juez le daría la custodia de Vivio a ella porque ella mantenía una relación convencional en comparación con la mía-dije esto con mucho dolor y rabia.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A NANOHA?!- dijo muy ofendida y levantándose de golpe del sofá- ¡¿Qué ACASO A ELLA NO LE GUSTAN LA CHICAS TAMBIÉN?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TUVO EL DESCARO DE DECIR ESO?!-me sentí muy bien en al menos tener una persona que esta de mi lado.

- ESO MISMO LE DIJE YO!- le dije al momento en que me levantaba del sofá- gracias Hayate por ser mi amiga-le dije y la abrace fuerte ella me correspondió al abrazo de inmediato.

-fate-chan...Etto..p-pues...v-veras- me dijo separándose un poco sobándose la mejilla- t-tu y yo siempre hemos sido buenas amigas y me gustaría pedirte que...

* * *

><p>Bueno espero sus reviews y cualquier recomendación es bienvenida!<p>

Bay bay, Besos 33


	2. La otra cara de la Moneda

La otra cara de la Moneda.

POV NANOHA

No podía creer lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, solo el mero hecho de recordar hace que me duela el alma

FLASHBACK

Todo pasó muy rápido y a la misma vez tan lento que no pude impedir que sucediera.

Fate-chan esta de permiso. Se supone que yo estoy en una misión pero me siento tan cansada que creo no poder tenerla y luego dejarla ir, cambié a última hora mi misión voy a trabajar con los reclutas solamente.

Como le mentí a Fate-chan necesito un lugar en donde quedarme y sobre todo alguien que entienda mi situación y no me juzgue. Claro, mi mejor amigo Yunno-kun estoy segura que él me entenderá.

Lo que recuerdo es encontrarnos corriendo, luego él me beso y como si se tratara de un hechizo correspondí, no sé exactamente qué le pasa a mi cuerpo no quiere responder a las órdenes de detención. Sé que no debo soy casada, pero, el cabello rubio me recuerda a Fate-chan cuando por cualquier cosa me levantaba del suelo y me besaba dando vueltas o simplemente me hacia el amor en cualquier parte sin importarle como, cuando i sin siquiera pensar quién nos podía ver.

Yunno no tiene la piel suave su piel no es como la de ella, sus besos no son como los de ella, pero me está dando amor, creo que eso me permite seguir adelante con esto pero no dejo de imaginar que es Fate-chan la que me toca. Suelto gemidos imaginando su lengua en mi boca y Siento algo duro en mí entrepierna. Mierda tengo que terminar con esto.

Ahora si todo paso como el vértigo llegó de repente y cuando se me fue…Yunno cayó al suelo ensangrentado y la vi, era Fate-chan solo que de sus ojos logre captar tanto que me aterró ser la causante de sus aberrantes sentimientos. Luego solo empezó a hablar no puedo entender lo que dice solo escucho un pequeño pitido en mi cabeza, pero voy a intentar hablar.

-Fate-chan no es lo que parece- Dios no entiendo cómo se me vino a salir semejante estupidez

Todo lo que siento es que una extraña sensación corre desde mis labios a todo mi cuerpo. Nunca pensé que tuviéramos esta conversación. Todo lo que dije sé que salió con ánimos de herirla pero no soy Yo.

Telepatía

_**-Fate-chan…por favor, entiende esta no soy yo. ¡No me hagas caso te amor! cariño. Por favor no me creas. ¡No! , ¡Mi amor vuelve!**_

Pero ya es tarde ella ya está volando lejos. Mi corazón duele como si un puñal lo hubiese atravesado. No entiendo cómo se me ha salido toda esa verborrea yo no quería decirlo.

Veo como Yunno sigue tirado en el suelo botando sangre a borbones. Es mi amigo pero la verdad es que me da asco pensar que lo estuve besando hace tan pocos minutos y que por esa razón mi matrimonio el amor de mi vida está sufriendo y creo que las heridas que le he causado tardaran mucho en sanar.

Tengo mareo creo que voy a vomitar. Vomito. Espera, he vomitado, pero este no es un vomito común es una especie de sustancia viscosa-más de lo común- recojo un poco con un pedazo de tela ya se lo daré a alguien para que lo analice.

Llamo a la TSAB parta que envíen alguien a por Yunno, necesito hablar con alguien que me ayude a salir de este lio. Él no es la mejor opción.

Sé a quien acudir. Solo que espero y no se vea tan mal. La única persona que puede acudir en mi salvación es Lindy-san. Ella es juega un papel fundamental en nuestras vidas ella además de ser la madre de Fate-chan también es como si fuera la mía.


	3. Pasión desbordada parte 1

SE SUPONE QUE DEBIA PUBLICAR ESTO AYER HEHE PERO SE ME OLVIDO HA :3

* * *

><p>Hola,<p>

He decidido actualizar Yo por última vez. Sí como lo oyen por última vez. No estoy de buen ánimo para dar una explicación larga. Me tengo que ir de viaje y bla bla bla. Dejaré a alguien que suba los capítulos que ya escribí. He escrito con mis sentimientos vueltos porquería así que espero no defraudar a nadie sin más les presento a:

-HOLA! Soy Lumy-chan hehe Yo actualizaré en nombre de la escritora ;) haha y desde ya les digo que los haré sufrir ya tengo las historias en mis manos. Los haré sufrir Uahahahaha!

-Lumy, pedazo de idiota, deja de hablar y monta el puto capitulo.

-Ay Ay pero que humor¬ , Como sea aquí está el capítulo. ESPERA! antes de que se te olvide, aquí se va a cumplir el deseo de kiyohime blaze Hahaha insultame y haz lo que quira porque te dejé a la mitad haha

POV FATE

-**Fate-chan...E-etto…p-pues...v-veras-** me dijo separándose un poco sobándose la mejilla- **t-tu y yo siempre hemos sido buenas amigas y me gustaría pedirte que...**

Miré a mi amiga y sin saber la razón un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, una anticipación, una sensación sensual que hace mucho no sentía.

**-Dime Hayate-** con interés recorrí su rostro.

**-Fate-chan T-tú me G-gustas!** – Es raro ver sonrojada al mapache, pero ahí estaba con las pupilas brillantes de expectación y la cara muy roja.

Fate estaba en un letargo mental, pensaba en Nanoha y Carim, pero nada de eso le importó tanto para ignorar las sensuales caricias que le daba Hayate a su mejilla.

**-Hayate…no quiero utilizarte**-retiré suavemente su mano de mi mejilla. –**sabes lo que me está pasando, más no puedo negar que causas cosas en mí**- la miré lo más sincera que pude.

-**Fate-chan…-**lagrimas caían, acerqué mi mano para quitarlas- **he luchado contra estos sentimientos, pero no se detienen. No puedo callarlos más. Aunque sea por unos momentos permíteme calmar el dolor de tu corazón…Por favor, déjame curar tus heridas.**

No pude decir más, un impulso hizo que acercara a Hayate a mi cuerpo y la besara tímidamente al principio, acariciando sus labios. Disfrutamos del tímido beso por unos momentos más, intensifique mi agarre y la atraje más hacia mí.

El beso que empezó tímidamente se había vuelto duro y con mucha lujuria. Empuje a Hayate hacia en atrás cayendo al Sofá. Empecé a desabotonar Su camisa. Sus pantalones. Cada vez que la rozo lentamente en la piel recién expuesta su respiración se agita y suspira ruidosamente. Me siento viva otra vez. La verdad es que hace mucho que no me siento así. Tímida y deseosa en las mismas proporciones.

Cuando la dejo en ropa interior puedo observar una leve mancha de humedad en la parte de debajo de la tanga. Me hace dar vueltas la cabeza y el deseo se apodera de mi cuerpo. Hayate esta jadeante y a mi completa disposición.

Empiezo a quitarme la camisa lentamente. No me defrauda y en menos de lo que puedo registrar las prendas están volando por toda la habitación. Hayate ha recuperado mágicamente su confianza y me desgarra literalmente la ropa hasta dejarme con mi sujetador de encaje negro y su tanga a juego. De verdad me alegro que hasta para correr me ponga ropa interior sexy.

El beso con pasión y fogosidad, mi lengua me exige entrar en contacto con la suya, así que lentamente paso mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo acceso que me es concedido casi enseguida.

**POV NADIE **

Las chicas se besan con hambre. Fate baja sus manos por la espalda de Hayate, sus manos se deleitaron con la suavidad que encontró. Desabrocho el brasier que calló por alguna parte. No importaba. Bajo sus manos rápidamente a la tanga y también la saco de el cuerpo de su compañera. Fate se despego de Hayate para poder contemplarla.

Hayate estaba roja, jadeante pero muy excitada. Sus labios separados ligeramente permitiéndole una respiración más regular.

-Fate, por favor Tómame- dice Hayate con una voz dulce y sensual que dejó encantada a la enforcer.

Fate se desnuda para quedar en iguales condiciones que Hayate, Baja su cabeza para capturar esos labios que la llaman desde hace mucho tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta. Abraza el torso de Hayate para generar estabilidad.

De repente una gran pantalla aparece en el centro de la habitación. Por fortuna ninguna se encontraba a la vista de la pantalla.

-Hola…hola?!,hola?!...Tsk Hayate-chan Baka! Cuando la necesito no está. Hmmp pero me va a oír –se escucha la voz de Carim-san. Se corta la comunicación.

Fate paró todos sus movimientos en seco. Hayate sintió miedo de que se arrepintiera y dejarán su amistad, además de lo frustrada que la iba a dejar.

-Hayate- pronunció con voz profunda Fate- Creo que debemos ir a otro lugar-

-La cara de Hayate era un Poema- A-a otro lugar?- Su desconcierto era evidente

-Sí Hayate. Alguien más puede venir y encontrarnos en tu oficina. Vamos a tu apartamento-Termina diciendo con una sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg.

Hayate soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido. Sonrió de manera gatuna. Se vistió a una velocidad que dejó a Fate con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p>Bien creo que Los he dejado a la mitad, otra vez. Haha se despide Lumy-chan, Sofi se fué snif snif La tonta me ha dejado sola! Uaa! Pero la vida sigue hehe ;) bueno actualizaré. Cuando me acuerde haha.<p>

Dejen Reviews no sean tacaños, asi veo si actualizo rápido ;) Bye Bye


	4. Pasion desbordada parte 2

Llegamos al apartamento a Hayate y la verdad es que no me importó nada más. Con movimientos apresurados me aventuré a ese nuevo espacio. Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, de verdad que esto es bastante excitante. Hayate, mi amiga de infancia y ahora verla en su faceta de amante –no es como que no fuera una pervertida pero esto es nuevo-

Estamos desnudas y jadeantes. Agarro el rostro de Hayate con decisión y empiezo a besarla. He decidido desde mi corazón olvidar a Nanoha. Mi boca recorre ávidamente su contorno y mi lengua sale apresurada a buscar a su igual. Es un beso que me hace dar vueltas la cabeza.

La empujo sin muchos reparos a la cama, ella se asombra pero se recompone rápido. Me coloco encima de ella y al mismo tiempo mis manos aprisionan las suyas.

**-Valla, Fate-chan –** respirando agitadamente- **de verdad que me lo imaginé por mucho tiempo pero siempre pensé que era yo la que estaría arriba si es que el momento se daba Hahhhn**

No la dejaba termina, bajé mi cabeza su clavícula y empecé a morder levemente.

**HAYATE POV.**

Fate empezó a dejar marcas por toda mi clavícula y mi cuello. Todo eso hizo que un cosquilleo familiar se empezara a formar en mis partes bajas. Empezó que dar mordidas en mi seno y a rodearlos, mientras su otra mano le daba un masaje a mi otro seno.

De verdad que se siente muy bien. De repente introduce mi pezón en su boca y su legua hace maravillas

**-Ahhhh-** no puedo evitar soltar ese gemido de verdad que es un prodigio con su lengua. Sus manos no se quedan quietas y mientras una le da un excelente masaje a mi seno la otra se dirige más al Sur.

No puedo dejar de retorcerme, su mano se posó sobre mi sexo y empezó a subirla y bajarla por toda mi zona sensible.

**-Fate…Fate-** no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso por mis labios y no precisamente los de arriba. Sus dedos jugaban por todo mi sexo pero no tocaban el punto donde de verdad la necesitaba

**-Fate….Por favor-** nunca pensé suplicar. Pero aquí estoy…de verdad que ya no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, esta Rubia me quitaba el sueño y tenerla encima de mí es todo un deseo vuelto realidad.

**-Dime Hayate, ¿qué quieres que haga?-** Lo dijo con una voz tan gutural que ramalazos de excitación se extendieron desde mi estómago hasta los nervios que no sabía que tenía.

**-Por favor…Por favor….Te necesito-** de más esta decir que esa frase tiene un doble sentido muy profundo. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalicen y mire con mayor intensidad.

**POV FATE**

El hecho de que Hayate me haya llamado en ese tono y que sus ojos me transmitieran me hizo darme cuenta de que no es solo sanar mis heridas o intentarlo. Es que estoy jugando con los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga, esa mujer fuerte que ha estado ahí para mí. No puedo hacerle esto, aunque tenga su consentimiento no puedo lastimarla de esta manera.

**-Hayate…debemos para aquí, no puedo hacerte este daño…no quiero…eres mi amiga, por sobre todo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho. Porque eres especial…siempre serás mi especial Hayate. Aunque no ocupes el lugar que quieres en mi corazón el lugar que tienes nadie maslo puede tocar…´porque es tuyo. Tiene tu nombre tallado con letras de Oro-**

Ella comenzó a llorar y yo solo puede abrazarla fuerte, no sé qué demonios pensaba no puedo hacerle este mal a mi amiga…mi Hayate. Aunque Nanoha me halla herido, roto mi alma y destrozado el corazón yo no pienso hacer lo mismo con Hayate

**-Fate… aunque no me veas ahora como yo quiero...si es verdad que tengo un lugar especial en tu corazón…por todo el amor que dices tenerme…por favor, solo dame una oportunidad. Te lo pido desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ya no escondo nada, por favor no me dejes sin el escudo de protección, por favor te lo pido solo dame un poco de tu protección. Así sean unos momento déjame sentirlo por favor…-** lo dijo llorando y esto me partió el alma

Nos pusimos a llorar las dos abrazadas en su cama, ella escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y yo llorando en su cabeza. Así no sé cuánto tiempo duramos hasta que logramos calmar nuestro llanto.

Ella se soltó y con manos temblorosas y sus hermosos ojos azules con un brillo especial se centraron en mí. Sentí paz, tranquilidad. Algo que hace rato no sentía. Fue como una revelación.

Lo que ya no tenía…

Voy a dejar que mi corazón me guiere…ya no habrán remordimientos.

**POV HAYATE**

Fate empezó a besarme con ternura, solo pude cerrar mis ojos. Sus sabios recorrieron mi boca de arriba abajo en un beso embriagador, cautivador.

Sus manos acunaron mi torso y me recostó gentilmente en el colchón. Se posicionó sobre mí y repartió besos por toda mi cara y comenzó a bajar.

Todo mi torso fue recorrido por su ardiente lengua, dejando a su paso un camino de besos y mordidas, marcas que me recordarían que no estaba en un sueño. Fate-chan…Tal vez solo por hoy Mi Fate-chan…

Comenzó bajar de mi abdomen y me tensé ligeramente. Pero ella siguió en lo suyo. Ignoró olímpicamente mi centro palpitante que pedía a gritos de su atención y comenzó a morder mis muslos internos

**-tan blanco…tan suave-** empezó a morder mi muslos más fuerte ocasionando que mis piernas se tensaran –** Hayate, relaja las piernas dolerá y será más difícil dejar mi marca.**

Algo en mi cerebro hizo Pop y al fin decidió que era hora de razonar**- Fate… ¿Marcas?**

**-sí, desde ahora quien se acerque a ti con otras intenciones que la de pedir un permiso se las verá conmigo…y cuando dejes que se vea tu piel, verán que tienes a alguien que te acompaña en más que dormir-** dijo con una sonrisa nueva para mí. Era una sonrisa Pervertida…Valla eso sí que me puso a mil y si es posible creo que en mi centro hay más humedad ahora

**-Hayate…Tienes todo un talento aquí abajo…Todo para mí-** y subía su cabeza sin darme tiempo de reaccionar y empezó a chupar con energías todo mi sexo y solté un fuerte gemido en forma de grito, acompañado de una sacudida fuerte de mis caderas.

No podía dejar de decir su nombre, ella está haciendo que viera las estrella y ni siquiera estaba adentro de mí y eso hizo que un nudo se me empezara a formar en mi bajo vientre más rápido de lo que me gustaría admitir.

**-Hayate…Voy a hacerte venir muchas veces y tomare posesión de tu cuerpo y no te estoy pidiendo permiso solo te aviso de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.**

No podía hacer nada y aunque me negara cosa que no hago, sé que ella cumpliría su promesa y no me dejaría moverme ni un poco. Sus dedos complacían a mi montículo de placer mientras sus labios y su lengua se dirigían a mi entrada a dar tortuosas vueltas alrededor de mí.

**-Fate...Fate…Por favor, no me tortures-** solté entrecortadamente por toda la agitación que sentía.

**-dime que quieres y te lo daré…dime como te gusta Hayate…quiero escuchar tu voz diciéndome cómo complacerte, quiero a esa mapache del sexo. Vamos-** dijo todo con un tono grave en su voz sobre mi clítoris y esto envió nuevas sensaciones que estimularon mi libido a niveles desorbitantes.

**-Necesito que entres en mí. Con tu lengua, con tus dedos. Lo quiero todo de ti. Luego quiero lo hagamos tanto esta noche que mañana nos sea imposible mover nuestro traseros porque todos nuestros músculos estén adormecidos…quiero ver tus marcas en el amanecer Ahhh quiero Todo, todo de ti…-** no pude seguir hablando, 2 dedos se metieron en mi de improvisto haciendo que todo se fuera al carajo

La cabeza me daba vueltas, enterrada entra las almohadas. Sentir sus largos dedos en lo profundo de mi canal, tocando mágicamente ese punto que hace que me vuelva loca. Me quiero volver loca de placer y ella lo sabe

No puedo parar de gritar como posesa, y todo mi sexo esta palpitante y cuando empieza a moverse siento que no puede ir mejor…me equivoco cuando su lengua se une a trabajo de sus dedos no puedo razonar. Mi mente esta en blanco.

Grito me retuerzo pero su mano libre me tiene bien sujeta por la cadera y no deja que haga ningún movimiento para tratar de aliviar la presión casi dolorosa que se acumula entre mis piernas.

Empieza a acelerar sus movimientos y de repente todo se detiene, siento que una explosión sucede en mi interior. Desde mi columna vertebral hasta la punta de los dedos entran en tensión liberadora, mi grito es comparado a un alarido y creo que muchas personas se debieron enterar que estoy teniendo un sexo alucinante, pero no me importa.

No he terminado de bajar de mi orgasmo, pero Fate no ha parado y sigue empujando y lamiendo con la misma intensidad eso sumado a que me encuentro muy sensible hace que sea placenteramente doloroso. Trato de apartarme pero ella hace su agarre férreo y no me deja moverme y lo único que puedo hacer es gemir su nombre bien alto.

Y en menos delo que esperé, un orgasmo más fuerte que el primero me tomo de sorpresa haciendo que girara mis ojos y que todo dentro de mi gritara de euforia.

Cuando logro que un poco de aire entre a mis pulmones siento que ella al fin sale de mí pero esto hace que suelte un gemido y que se me dificulte otra vez el ingreso de aire. Fate sube por mi cuerpo dejando besos repartidos y cuando ya está a la altura de mi cara lame la mano que estuvo trabajando dentro de mí de una manera muy sensual

**-Mmm sabes muy bien Hayate…muy bien-** y me besó y pude saborearme junto con el sabor de los besos de Fate. Desde ese momento me propuse no dejar ir a Fate de mi vida. A como diera lugar ella tendría que permanecer conmigo.

El beso se convirtió nuevamente en uno pasional y tuve que agarrarme de sus hombros porque aunque estaba acostada sentía que en cualquier momento me caería.

Ella pasó una de sus piernas por debajo de la mía y esta la colocó sobre sus caderas desde ese momento supe sus intenciones y le dedique una mirada insinuante y descarada

Cuando nuestros centros chocaron ella soltó un gruñido bajo y yo solté un fuerte gemido. Ella comenzó un con un ritmo lento pero a medida que íbamos avanzando ella aceleraba sus movimiento haciendo que el contacto fuera demasiado placentero.

Mis labios hace mucho tiempo dejaron de contener mis gemidos y Fate no dejaba de decir mi nombre n voz baja. Junté nuestros labios en un beso salvaje en el cual quería decirle que dejara de ser delicada.

**-Fate…Dame todo de ti-** y ella con una sonrisa pícara subió una de mis piernas a sus hombros y todo se volvió más intenso. El morbo de la posición, nuestro centros colisionando y los sonidos que producían nuestros cuerpos. Todo se juntó creando una sensación verdaderamente placentera.

**-Fate. Estoy cerca-** mi respiración era agitada y mis gemidos se mezclaban con mis palabras un verdadero milagro que pueda hacer una oración coherente.

**-Hayate, yo también…Juntas, hagámoslo juntas-** y acelero los movimiento y valla…veo que con o sin el zonic move Fate puede ser MUY rápida. Terminé gritando el nombre de Fate y me desplome en la cama mientras esperaba a bajar de mi orgasmo. Fate empujo 2 veces más y se me unió en mi grito de placer desplomándose encima de mí

Cuando ya pensé que todo se había terminado ahí, sentí que Fate me tomaba y me daba la vuelta, de verdad no tengo fuerzas para nada así que me dejé hacer.

Fate empezó a lamer mi trasero y no pude hacer más que gemir. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue sentir una intromisión en mi agujero trasero y su lengua tanteando ese lugar que nunca nadie había tocado

**-fa-Fate…-**le dije medio en grito por la sorpresa

Ella sacó su lengua y me preguntó-** ¿te hago daño?**

**-No…**-Respondí segura pero con voz cansada

**-Pues que bien porque pienso tomar tu palabra y te dejaré sin poder caminar.-** y así sin más un dedo largo se abrió camino en mi agujero más pequeño mientras que su lengua se adentraba a jugar en mi vagina

Nuevamente mis gritos fueron altos y pienso que mañana o ¿hoy? Total, Estaré sin voz no es como que me importen las razones.

Fate no dejó de empujar hasta que ya estaba húmeda mi vagina y sacó ese dedo causándome un estremecimiento y varios gemidos. Metió de improvisto dos dedos en mi vagina moviéndolos a conciencia y eso hizo que empujara mis caderas hacia arriba como efecto reflejo, pero ella no hizo caso y empezó a casar y meter.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, entraron lentamente en mi ano.

**-Fate...ahh ahha-** no podía dejar de gemir, un poco de dolor acompañado de un sentimiento extraño y un poco de miedo se apoderaron de mí.

**-Tranquila Hayate, relájate…déjame entrar-** y beso repetidamente mi trasero haciendo que me relajara y ella pudiera meter sus dedos en mí. Me contó un poco acostumbrarme a la nueva sensación pero cuando el dolor se fue y fue sustituido por placer todo cambió.

Fate metió su otra mano por la parte de delante de mi cuerpo y alcanzó mi vagina e hizo que sus dedos se metieran tanto adelante como atrás.

**-Hayate, agárrate de la cabecera de la cama-**y así lo hice ella empezó a empujar de una manera que se podría decir brutal pero no se sintió así y a morder mi hombro, mi cuello.

Todo era demasiado, al pasar de los minutos decidí pasar una de mis manos hacia mi espalda y empezara complacer a Fate. Ella dio un respingo pero me dejó entrar.

Y así seguimos hasta que sentí que ya no podía más y se lo hice saber

**-Vamos Hayate, un poco más. Juntas-** y empezó a empujar con más fuerza y yo también. Así que cuando este orgasmo llegó arqueé tanto la espalda que creo que quede en una nueva posición del Kamasutra

Fate salió de mi interior lentamente y empezó a darme besos por la espalda, me acomodó mejor y me tomo entre sus brazos. Fue la menor sensación de protección que he tenido, estar entre sus brazos me hizo caer en los brazos de Morfeo no sin ante darle un tierno beso.

POV FATE

Lo he hecho…y me siento bien. Espero y esto pueda llegar más allá…

POV GENERAL

Una pelirroja desesperada entraba en un despacho y se tiraba a los brazos de esa otra persona a la cual consideraba una madre….

Una pequeña niña de ojos bicromatos se preguntaba donde estarían sus mamás, porque ella quería contarles que ya casi llegaba el día de la familia y ella quería que sus amadas madres estuvieran libres para ella.

En un hospital despertaba o hacia amago de despertar un hurón…bueno digamos que una cosa viviente desfigurada y solo podía pensar en algo…Nanoha.

BIEN PRIMERO, CASI SIEMPRE EN LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE LEÍDO LA DOMINANTE NO TIENE ORGASMOS...ELLAS NO SON DE PALO NI MADERA ASÍ QUE MÍNIMO SE DEBEN TOMAR DUCHAS HELADAS O HACER TRABAJOS "MANUALES".

HE CAMBIADO TODO ESO.

Y CON "ME DESCUBRISTE", TENGO QUE DAR LA NOTICIA QUE PERDÍ EL CUADERNO DE LA ESCRITORA Y NO TENGO LA CONTI. PERO LA HARÉ Y LA SUBIRÉ EN UNAS HORAS. NO VA A TENER EL MISMO ESTILO PUES YA VERÁN YO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA Y A MI LAS COSAS FRESAS NO ME GUSTAN TANTO.

EN FIN ESPERO REVIEWS, PORQUE YO INVIERTO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LO QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTA. ASÍ SEA PARA DECIR QUE LES GUSTO. PERO DEJEN REVIEWS.


End file.
